1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-acoustic apparatus comprising a mixer, recorder, or the like which can be fixed on and supported by a stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electro-acoustic apparatuses such as audio mixers and recorders are placed on a base such as a table when they are used (e.g. see Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3009699).
When an electro-acoustic apparatus is reduced in size and weight in order to make it transportable, a supporting member such as a base which supports the electro-acoustic apparatus is also required to be transportable. However, the conventional base such as a table on which the electro-acoustic apparatus is placed is hardly transportable.